Interesting as Always
by Modern Moonlight
Summary: Nakitomi might end a little differently if there was an extra character involved wouldn't you say? PLUS what would happen after Hans/OC. T-M cuz you can't have a Die Hard anything without language and later chapter smut
1. On the first day of Christmas

I ended up rewriting the entirety of what I had previously written. I'd like to think that my writing now far surpasses what I put out four years ago(but who knows my opinion is pretty bias.) Anyway hope you like it:3 I always enjoy reviews and suggestions.

* * *

><p>Airplanes never really bothered me. The only thing I found terribly intolerable was the scent of the air fresheners mingled with the cigarette smoke. The source of said cigarette smoke, the woman sitting next to me, was even less tolerable. But all the normal stuff like, the prospect of one of the engines going out, or the cabin losing air pressure, has never scared me. Maybe I just have a skewed view on mortality. Apparently my brother does not, seeing as how those tragic possibilities were from a very large list he had given me over the phone. His way of trying to make an excuse. But I think I got the point across: not making that flight is going to unmake his marriage.<p>

The woman to my right turned to me to tell for the fourth time to tell me how she always rides first class. She reminded me of Cruella Deville. White hair, black coat, taunt jaw. She also told me all about her five houses, her husband's very important job, and her brand new mercedes. Anytime I divulged any information about myself she'd twitch her lip and exhale hard out of her nose. In response I got up to find myself a flight attendant.

"Excuse me, hi, um do you know when we'll be landing?" I asked.

"We still have a couple hours ma'am" the young blonde informed.

"Is there anyway I could move seats?" I tilted my head towards Ms. Deville, "I mean if it's not too much trouble of course"

Which was nicer than me saying that I could no longer stand being next to that pompous bitch.

"That shouldn't be a problem"

She lead me a few rows over.

"Excuse me, sir?" she said to the man next to my new seat, "Would you mind company?"

He shook his head and moved his carry on bag between his feet

"Thanks, I really appreciate it" I smiled taking the seat before he could change his mind, "Clarissa" I extended my hand.

"Hans Gruber" he introduced accepting my hand.

His accent took her aback a bit. He turned her hand over in his as if he were searching for something.

"You're an artist" he noted before releasing my hand.

"You can tell from my hands?" I asked somewhat surprised gingerly holding my own hand.

"Soft, delicate, shorter fingers not to mention I believe you have gesso on the your skin"

I turned a bit red,"Here I thought you were about to tell me you were a palmist" I smiled scratching the paint of my skin.

"Not exactly. Just observant. The way you've chosen to dress, the way you sit, could be interpreted as artistic"

He wasn't wrong. Perhaps I lack an appropriate amount of modesty, but I knew I looked fantastic in heels and a pencil skirt. Not to mention my friend was kind enough to curl and style my hair before my flight. It was probably the most dressed up I'd been in more than a year.

I was initially a bit taken aback by how forward he was. I was observant too. I could see that he was meticulous. You could tell by his well kept hair, and he'd even taken care to manicure his beard. His suit was expensive and just as well tailored as every other aspect of him, but I didn't feel the need to inform him.

"You have art related business in California?" he asked

"No, I'm actually just visiting family? You here for business?"

"I am" he nodded and raised his hand to flag down the flight attendant, "Do you drink?"

"I do"

The attendant must have anticipated his request and brought over a couple of glasses and some liquor.

"I actually flew in from Germany yesterday morning" he explained as she poured our drinks.

"Willkommen"

"Ahh, Sprechen Sie auch Deutsch?" he raised his eyebrows in interest

"No, no not at all I just know a few words. My mother was born in Germany, so I have a bit of an understanding. Forming grammatically and structurally correct sentences is a bit beyond me" I changed the subject, "Feeling jetlagged?"

"A bit. I did take all yesterday just to sleep though. Cheers" he said tapping his glass against mine, "A few associates of mine have flown in as well. Where was your mother from?"

"Kaufungen. This your first time in America? I personally have yet to leave the country" I confessed.

"It is not. I've been to New York quite a few times. I assume that's where you live now"

"Now and my whole life" I said sipping at my drink

"Ah, a New Yorker I believe you're called" he seemed to find the term amusing, "I've never actually vacationed in the states. Strictly business. I hear it is quite a spectacle this time of year"

I told him all about Christmas as I had experienced it in America. The commercialized Christmas and our traditional foods and what not. He told me all about their Christmas food markets, and how they'd open their gifts on Christmas eve. Even got a bit personal and told me about how his mother would always make goose for Christmas dinner. He hadn't had Christmas with his family in years.

Eventually we discussed politics, sharing some very similar views. Even shared a distaste for religion and it's effect it has on social policies. He was actually quite culture in regards to art as well. Someone who could talk about it for hours, like myself.

By the time they told us to return to our seats to arrive I was a bit tipsy. We landed and I grabbed my carry on bag, and we all filed into the terminal. I turned to say goodbye to my new friend, but he spoke before I could.

"Clarissa"

"Call me Clara"

"Clara, I do hope you don't find that I'm not being too forward with you, but it'd be my pleasure to see you again"

Maybe it was the alcohol but I blushed and couldn't stop myself from smiling like an idiot, "I'd like that"

He handed me his card, "Sadly tomorrow I will be leaving for Germany again. So give me a call sometime next week, and I'll show you Germany"

"Oh Hans, I really can't afford that" I blushed again.

"Money isn't an object. Auf Wiedersehen Clara"

I looked down at the card. It bared only his name and a phone number. I began to say something but when I looked back up he was gone. I stuck my the card in my bag and headed over to the taxis. I couldn't stop smiling I was a bit drunk and charmed, which was a dangerous combination. Did I suddenly had a free trip to Germany with a handsome and potentially well off business man?

"McClane" read the sign being held by a skinny black kid. Not a kid exactly probably around the same age as myself.

"McClane?" he questioned when I approached.

"Guilty"

"Alright right this way Miss McClane" he said taking my bag.

The guy had a lot of attitude in his walk, especially for a chauffeur. He lead me out to a limo parked by the curb. I had never rode in the back of a limo. I was both excited and dubious. He opened to door for me.

I hesitated, "I know this is an odd request, but you don't mind if I sit up front do you?"

Based on the way he furrowed his brow I knew the question was just as odd as I expected, but he agreed. When I got in he turned on some tunes.

"So not too many people sit in the front" he yelled over the R&B as we got onto the highway.

"Yeah, I thought not"

"It's all good though" he assured bobbing his head to the music, "Did you know that you're one of the two McClanes I'll be picking up tonight"

"You must be picking up my brother too" I assumed.

"Yeah, you both be going to this Nakitomi Plaza party I guess. Seems like you did a little preparting on the plane?" he asked offering me a mint.

I accepted it, "Ha yeah, I had a couple drinks, thanks"

"Thought I'd say something since you going to this big party and all. Don't want to be looking all disheveled. I didnt offend you right?"

"Not at all" I said pulling my make up out of my bag, "I'm happy you said something. I'm meeting family and I'd rather them not think that I'm an alcoholic mess"

"Yeah, we've all been there. The name is Argyle by the way" he gave me his hand then returned it to the steering wheel.

"Clarissa"

"So Clarissa, where you from?"

This guy was not your average limo driver. Probably had a career as a cab driver before this seeing as how much he loved the conversations. He'd actually been to New York too, but he has a girl out in California.

"That's it" he said pointing out the windshield.

A the end of the road stood an impressive piece of architecture. It towered over the surrounding buildings and made them look cheap and outdated in comparison.

"Wow, it's huge"

"It sure is. The news covered its grand opening and all. It's actually not done being built, I hear.

"Looks like my relatives are going to be pretty well off, if the company is taking off like that"

"Here we are" he said as we pulled up.

"Thanks Argyle. It was nice to meet you"

"No problem, Miss Clara. See ya around"

I stepped out and looked up at this immense building. It definitely had an architectural appeal.

"Clara!"

I looked up to see Holly coming out of the building to greet me.

"How was your flight?" she beamed throwing her arms around me.

"It was actually pretty great. Remind me to tell you about it then. I missed you. How you doing? Liking the new job?" I questioned as she walked me into the building.

"Honestly its been going great. They gave me a position with quite a bit of power here" she explained, "Much nicer than what I was doing in New York"

She approached a tiny computer at the front desk and paged through the screen to find her name.

"Oh, Genero" I read off her maiden name from the list, "You are mad. Not that I blame you"

Recently, I had found out that John's wife had taken the kids and moved to the other half of the country for a position. Perhaps he was intimidated by moving or not being the main breadwinner. Either way this caused a bit of tension between them.

She gave me a little smile, "It's not quite like that"

I returned the statement with raised eyebrows as we approached the elevators.

"Alright it's a little like that. I'm not looking for a new husband or anything. I'm just making a statement. That statement being I'm not going back to New York" she pressed the elevator button, "Besides the Japanese seem to prefer unmarried women"

"I bet they do" I winked, "maybe I'll get a job here" I joked.

"Did you get ahold of John before the flight?"

"Yeah I did" I replied as we exited the elevator.

The party looked like it was just starting. A little bit of music playing, but the room was steadily filling up. The room itself was pretty impressive. Large, very nice flooring and light fixtures. Not to mention the fantastic food and drink bar they had lined up.

"It sounds like he might be coming, but it's so hard to say with him ya know. He's always been flakey"

She sighed, "Let me show you my office"

We crossed the floor and she opened the door for me. It was actually pretty big and had quite a large window. Holly introduced me to her secretary and had me sit my luggage down.

"You really are quite a big shot here aren't you" I complimented checking out the room.

"Something like that"

"How are the kids doing?" I said taking the seat in front of her desk.

"Good, really good. John has been getting into this boy scouts thing, and Lucy just started dance last week. They got so excited when I told them you might be coming. I figure if dad doesn't show up they'll still be thrilled to see you. Now, what is it you were saying about your flight earlier?" she asked taking a seat behind her desk.

"Oh yeah, I met this foreign man on the flight" I practically bragged.

"Ohh?"

"He was terribly charming and he invited me to visit him in Germany"

"Oh, to be young and childless" she smiled, "Be sure to tell someone all the details before you leave. You never know you could've been talking to some nut"

"Point taken. I don't know maybe it was because I was a little drunk, but he gave me a good vibe. Speaking of alcohol and good vibes, you want to grab a drink and mingle?"

"You go ahead. I have a few things to I need to finish up on"

"Alright but if you're not out here soon, I'll be coming back for you" I threatened with a smile.

I wasn't too used to social situations like these, and I'm not exactly an extrovert. I mean I am pretty outgoing in most situations, but I didn't have a cubicle job to talk about. Though I had a feeling I'd do alright. In an effort to instill a little more courage I found my way to the drink bar and had the bartender mix me something lighter than what I had on the plane.

"Hello there" said a man with a blatant egocentric complex.

His self confidence rang through every syllable he spoke. Apparently, even makeshift bar were still like bars.

"I don't recognize you, are you a guest to our lovely company?" he asked putting on what I'm sure the thought were, 'the moves'.

"I'm Holly's guest"

"Oh, oh of course. Holly is a great gal. You from around here?"

"New York" I said suddenly wishing for a heavier beverage.

"Oh the big NYC? The name is Ellis" he said shaking my hand, "I close deals around here, if ya know what I mean. What did you say your name was?"

"Clarissa" I reluctantly confessed.

"Pleasure. Speaking of pleasure, what is yours?" he asked leaning against the bar.

I almost spat out my drink, "Excuse me?"

"What are you drinking I mean. Unless of course..." he stroked his beard and had the audacity to eye me up, "You do this sort of thing for a living? Office work I mean"

"I don't"

"Oh really, how old are you? You've got to be at least nineteen right?"

I thought about saying seventeen for half a second, "Twentythree"

"You ever been to California before? Because if you're looking for a tour guide I'm the guy" he said with two thumbs pointing at himself.

"I have to take a drink to Holly" I excused myself and practically ran for her office.

I stood by doorway for a moment when I saw she was on the phone.

"Are you talking to the kids?" I whispered peeking my head in her door.

She smiled at me, "Hey Paulina can you put the kids back on?"

I ran across the room to take the receiver and the seat at her desk. Holly gave me a nod and stepped out of the room.

"Hello" two voices said to me in unison.

"Hi there hellions" I smiled looking at their pictures Holly had behind her desk.

"Auntie!" they both said back to me.

"You're mom told me that the two of you are getting coal for Christmas" I playfully chided, "I thought I told you to be good the last time I saw you"

"No" John giggled, "We've been good"

"Are you coming to Christmas with us?" Lucy asked trying to sound as sweet as possible.

"I don't know, maybe I'll see you in the morning" I teased noting that one Holly's picture frames was face down, "I heard your daddy is coming to visit"

He'd better come to visit.

"Maybe" said Lucy, "My mommy said she'd talk to Santa for us"

"Your mom is smart woman. I'll see you guys later, I have to go back to the party and pretend to be an adult"

"If daddy doesn't come home mommy and you will right?"

I laughed, "Of course, I'll make sure both of your parents get home safely"

"Promise?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I promise. And you know the rules: Get to sleep soon, or Santa won't come and you will be getting coal"

They giggled, "Okay bye auntie"

"Bye" I smiled hanging up the phone.

Holly walked back in carrying a new set of papers.

"I'm sorry I've been rushing back and forth since you got here" Holly apologized dropping the papers on her desk.

"It's no problem" I assured.

"It always surprises me when I see you so clean cut" she said sitting behind her desk to file the papers, "Your hair looks especially nice"

"Thanks" I said twirling a brown curl, "Despite how stressed you seem you look very nice yourself"

"I'm whatever the step up from stressed is" Holly sighed but kept busy with the papers.

"Don't worry" I affirmed, "I'm sure John will come through"

She stood up with a piece of paper, "I got to go make copies of this. Get out to the party. I'll be there"

I raised a brow at her.

"I'll be out in a second. Go on. shoo"

I sighed heading back to the party which was now in full swing. Or really whatever full swing is for these business types. I tried to make talk with a few people. It was a little hard seeing as how my job wasn't as revered, and I didn't have pictures of my new yacht to share. It had been over thirty minutes now and I could see Holly through the office window. Still working through paper and making calls. Holly's boss was a gentleman though. Mr Takagi was his name, and he was kind enough to pick me out of the crowd and introduce himself to me.

As I got back to mingling I saw underdressed man come out of the elevator and begin to make his way through the crowd, sticking out like a sore thumb. I smiled a bit surprised to see him. I walked right beside him, but he didn't even notice. Probably just as stressed out as Holly was.

"Hey asshole" I smirked.

John turned around quickly to see me, "Hey sis" he said pulling me into a hug "You look nice. How ya been doing? I can't believe it you're a wearing a skirt"

"Yeah I wear those now and alright I suppose. Just got off the phone with your offspring, I guess Santa came through. I hear you pissed Holly off" I grinned.

"She told you that?" he said raising his eyebrows awkwardly, which was a nervous habit he had since a child.

"Nah, but it's a little obvious isn't it? Genero"I said repeating her maiden name I knew he must've seen on the list as well.

"Ha ha" he said dryly, "Yeah, I guess you could say I've been fucking up"

"Not that the fact that you were living 2000 miles away from each other wasn't a hint or anything. I suppose tonight is your night to smooth things over" I said with an encouraging smile.

"That's the plan. Haven't seen Holly then have you?"

"I did for a bit but she is still working on a few things. Copying papers, being an independent business woman, and what not.

"Hey did you meet.." I pointed to the Holly's boss off to the side of the party, "Mr…uh…"

"Mr. Takagi" he filled in for me.

"Yeah him. Really nice guy"

"Not yet. I better get that over with though"

"Good luck. Hey I'm gonna be leaving soon this is party crowd isn't my kind of people, but I'm gonna be in California for a few days since I'm already here. Call the hotel down the road and tell me how it all goes"

"Will do" he said walking off, "take care of yourself sis"

I watched him walk over and make nice with the boss. Then snuck passed Holly while she was on the phone to grab my bags. One of the women I was talking to earlier stopped me and asked me for my business card. Apparently she was really into collecting art and wanted to stop by next time she was in New York to see my pieces. I thanked her and turned to leave.

"Heeeey"

I turned to see Ellis then I turned and began to walk the opposite direction. He ran in front of me.

"Come on now why the cold shoulder?" his constant business tone was obnoxious, "Looks like you're heading out for the night. I'm about to head out myself. Maybe I could take you back to my place. Get the fire going. I could help get you into the Christmas spirit"

"I'm really not interested" I answered honestly.

"Why don't you stay a little longer? I'm a fun guy I bet I can change your mind"

I responded with ignoring his presence and just kept walking.

"You can't ignore me forever babe" he smiled a smile that I assume he thought was charming but I found it nauseating.

Ellis laid his hands on my shoulders to stop me, "Just let me get you a drink"

He'd obviously been drinking since the last we spoke. Or was that cocaine on his nose?

"Sure" I said with a smile and as soon as he turned away I walked the other direction to the elevators.

The doors closed and I leaned back against the cool metal wall. I couldn't help but smile at my cunning. What a moron. I was also rather pleased with myself, knowing that'd I'd be having a couple people come check out my art. Not to mention, I had a fully paid vacation. Mr. Takagi not only paid for my trip but also for the hotel I was going to be checking into.

The door dinged open. I went to step out, but then what I saw stopped me in my tracks. In front me laid a security guard in a pool of blood. I quickly fell to my knee to check if he was still alive. As soon as I saw his dead blue eyes I knew he was gone. Footsteps coming towards me caught my attention. At first I didn't recognize him among the group. And then for another second I didn't put things together. One of them pointed a gun at me.


	2. Left Nothing to Chance

"Warten" he said moving the gun aside.

"H-Hans?" I stuttered in shock.

He took me by the upper arm and scooped me into the elevator. About eight others crammed into the elevator with us.

"Let. Go" I said firmly.

I admit at that moment I hadn't considered my position. My command was out of impulse.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" he said pressing the button to the floor I was just on, "You didn't tell me you were going to a Christmas party"

Was this really the same guy I was talking to a few hours ago.

"I do wish you would've told me" he chided but otherwise seemed to be in a good mood, "So how is it? Bland and commercialized?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked through clenched teeth.

I played the scenarios through my mind. I felt sick. My ribcage felt as though there was a bird trapped between my bones, raging to get out.

"I'm here on business, remember?" he said simply.

He smirked then his tone became more serious as he pulled a handgun from the breast pocket suit. The true weight of the situation was beginning to rear its head.

"Clara, I like you. I really do. And I find you to be intelligent, so I know you will make the right choice. Pick one: Hostage or dead"

That was easy. At least for the time being

"Hostage" I bit bitterly

"Good choice"

Everyone else started to pull guns out of the bag that they had with them. The big automatic kind.

"Oh my god" I said through heavy breaths

What does a person even do in situations like these, I wondered.

"Clara, just cooperate and all will go well" he said taking my upper arm again.

Nobody noticed us at first. It's crazy that a pack of gun wielding maniacs can be right beside you and as long as their quiet you'd never know.

He took me a few steps out, and then one of Hans' men started shooting to the ceiling. That got everyone's attention. People were screaming and going into a useless panic. It snapped in my mind that I needed to find John and Holly. I moved to get away, but he kept a tight grip and pulled me close.

"You picked hostage remember?" his lips brushed my ear.

"Hold this for me would you, Karl?" Hans said passing me off and going to stand in front of the crowd.

The guest were crowding and swarming around each other like insects. I spotted Holly standing next to Takagi, but John was nowhere to be found. I expected to see him after the others started pulling hostages out of the offices, but he never showed. That's what we all were now hostages.

John missing was probably a good thing- or a very bad thing.

Hans pull out a journal and raised his hand to stop the gunfire.

"Ladies and gentleman" Hans yelled over the crowd's panic, "Ladies and gentleman" he repeated as the crowd settled.

He started to page through journal.

"Due to the Nakitomi cooperation's legacy of greed around the globe, they are about to be taught a lesson in the real use of power. You will be witnesses" he closed the journal and looked at the silent guests, "Now where is Mr. Takagi?"

I saw Hans glance over at me. I assume to see if I would give Takagi away, instead I just glared back at him. Hans stepped into the crowd and began a run down of Takagi's bio. Karl passed me to a blond and began to move through the crowd with Hans.

"Enough" Takagi finally said.

Hans turned to him, "And father of five" he said harshly ending the bio.

"I am Takagi"

"How do you do?" Hans grinned, politely shaking his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you"

The crowd gasped as Karl shoved Takagi towards the elevator. He signaled the blond to drag me along. And I enter the most tension filled elevator ride that I had ever been. Somehow worse than the last one.

I stood between Karl and the blond who were standing behind Hans and Takagi. Seeing as how everyone towered over me I was feeling quite claustrophobic. Hans began humming to himself I suppose because things were going more than well for him.

"Nice suit" Hans said breaking the silence.

Takagi and I looked up at him.

"John Phillips, London"

How creepy.

He smirked at our confusion, "I have two myself"

The elevator dinged open and Karl shoved me into a room full of model buildings and bridges. Hans waved his hand and Karl took me to a room with a zig-zag table. For meetings I assumed.

"Hello there beautiful" welcomed a black man sitting the end by a computer, "And who might you be?"

"A hostage" Karl said and roughly shoved me into a chair.

"Clarissa" I said and glared at Karl.

"The name's Theo" he smiled rather warmly, "Don't look so worried. I have a feeling you'll make it through tonight just fine"

It was weird how Theo kind of reminded me of some friends back home. A bit disturbing to think of them in the same position he was in.

The glass door entrance of the room was opened by Hans, but I only heard the last bit of the conversation which was: "Some fill in the blank questions"

Theo beckoned Takagi to the computer. Hans took the seat next to me and patiently waited as Theo tapped away at the computer. Suddenly Theo stopped and looked expectantly up at Takagi.

"I don't have that code" he said taken aback and then turned to Hans, "You broke in here to access our computer? Any information you could get when they wake up in Tokyo in the morning they'll change it. You won't be able to blackmail our executives, threaten our procc-"

"Sit! Down" Hans commanded.

Takagi did. As anyone would. Hans voice was like smooth thunder. Or perhaps anyone with a gun can be intimidating.

Then Hans' voice softened, "Mr. Takagi I'm really not interested in you computer. But I need the code-key because I am interesting the 640 million dollars in negotiable barabonds you have locked in your vault. And the computer controls the vault"

"You want money?" Takagi said looking perplexed, "What kind of terrorists are you"

Hans laughed, "Who said we were terrorists? I suppose with the atmosphere we provided, but I assure you we are not terrorist"

There was a pause in which Hans pulled out a revolver and his voice darkened.

"Now" he said unscrewing the silencer, "The code please"

Sweat began to bead on Takagi face, "It's useless to you. There's seven safe keys on our vault and the code-key is only one of them. You'll never get it open"

"Than there is no reason not to tell it to us" He said sitting the revolver on the table.

I thought about taking it. If I was fast I could grab it and press the barrel to Hans' head.

"I told you" Theo said to Takagi's silence.

"It's not over yet" Karl muttered.

"It's a very nice suit Mr. Takagi" Hans threatened, "It'd be a shame to ruin it"

My stomach lurch at the meaning of his words. And I felt even worse when Takagi once again replied with silence. Hans sighed and rolled his eyes. This was all just a game to him.

"I am going to count to three" he warned as if he were dealing with a child, "There will not be a four. Give me the code... One" He placed his hand on the gun, "Two...Three"

"I don't know. I'm telling you, get on a jet to Tokyo and ask the chairman I'm telling you you're just going to have to kill me"

"Okay" Hans raised the gun.

I closed my eyes just before the bang. The room immediately filled with the sickening scent of blood and gunpowder. I slowly opened my eyes to the unfriendly sight of Takagi's brains decorating the door I came in.

"We'll do it the hard way" Hans said standing, "See if you can dispose of that. Karl you better go and check on Heinrick's work up on the machine floor"

Suddenly there was a noise from the model room that grabbed everyone's attention. From what we could see it was nothing, but I hoped that it wasn't.

Karl and the blond ran out to check as Theo got up and watched through the glass doors with Hans.

I put my head in my hand. I felt numb. Holly's boss's brains were on the wall and his other bits lying on the ground next to me..

"Come along" Hans extending his hand to me as he continued to watch out the door.

I didn't take it. I was too mad and probably too scared to do anything really logical. Such as be nice to the crazy man with a gun.

He looked at me, "Please" he said gently.

When I defiantly didn't respond he roughly grabbed my arm and drug me from the room.

"Nothing" Karl said putting his gun away.

"See to Heinrick" Hans said and once they ran off turned to Theo "Now you can break the code"

"You didn't bring me along for my charming personality"

Hans walked us over to the elevator to press the call button, "You feeling alright?" he asked me as we stepped in.

"Great" I answered with heavy sarcasm, "Not scarred in the slightest. I mean you just murdered the host of a cheap office Christmas party knowing full well that you really didn't need his help, seeing as how Theo can get your precious code for you"

"I think she might be mad with you" Theo grinned, "You two know each other?"

"I did not know full well and as you may imagine I'm trying to get things done in a timely manner" the elevator doors opened, "Speaking of timely manner what is our schedule look like now?"

"Thirty minutes to break the code" Theo said leading the way, "Two hours, two and a half hours to for the five mechanical at the minimum. The seventh however is out of my hands" he said sliding a card over a reader.

The wall opened up to the entrance of the vault. Hans seemed to space out looking at it for a moment.

"I'm sorry"

"The seventh lock. The electro-magnetic seal you understand the circuits cannot be cut locally"

"Trust me" Hans smiled and lead us away and down the hall.

Apparently the vault floor and the party's floor were connected seeing as how we were standing on a loft overlooking the hostages.

Hans' walkytalky went off, "We've got a fire alarm"

"Call 911 give them the guard's name" he said taking us down the stairs to the party floor, "the building code number, and cancel the alarm. Then disable the system" he stopped on a step, "On what floor did the alarm go off?"

"Thirty-second"

Hans turned to the blond from earlier, that was now resting on the staircase, "Go"

He drew us in front of the whispering hostages and let me sit while he grabbed a plant off the table. Hans started to address the crowd but I wasn't paying any attention. I looked around at Holly again. She looked fine but John still wasn't there. The thought that John might've pulled the fire occurred to me. It seemed extremely possible.

I looked around at my possible exits. Each looking impossible.

"I wanted this to be professional" Hans said, "Efficient, cooperative, not a lot to ask. Alas, your Mr Takagi didn't see it that way so he won't be joining us for the rest of his life"

I felt a pang of guilt.

"You can go any way you want. You can walk out or be carried out. But have no illusions we are in charge"

The crowd started to whisper again and Holly looked over at me in concern. All I could do was give her a reassuring nod.

"So decide now. Each of you"

Oddly enough I did start to make that decision and I decided I didn't care. I wasn't suicidal or anything and it's not that I wouldn't happily walk out of this building if I had the chance. I just needed to make sure Holly and John were safe.

"Now please remember, we have left nothing to chance"

I barely noticed the elevator door ding open, but a second later a woman scream caught my full attention. Hans immediately sat the plate down and ran to the elevator. Curiosity lifted me from my seat, and I followed a few feet behind Hans. The blond from earlier was sitting dead on an office chair and was covered in Christmas decorations. I couldn't hear the conversation that Hans was having with the other man, but he pulled the blond's shirt down so that "Now I have a machine gun Ho Ho Ho" was visible. This was undoubtedly John's sick humor. Then they spoke loud enough that I could hear.

"We have to do something Hans" said the one with long hair.

"Yes we do. We have to tell Karl his brother is dead. Tell him to come down"

He turned seeing me and took my arm and lead me to Holly's office.

"Karl isn't exactly the most sociable person so I expect he'll take the news rather violently" Hans said releasing my arm and standing me off to the side.

I almost wanted to say sorry but that would've been a lie. Hans leaned against Holly desk and I couldn't help but say it.

"Left nothing to chance huh?"


	3. Yippee-ki-yay

I do apologize for taking forever to post. I've been up to my eyeballs with class and work. Anyyyway hope you enjoy :3

* * *

><p>"Left nothing to chance huh?"<p>

Hans scowled and opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but Karl hurried expectantly into the office.

"Was?" Karl asked gruffly.

Hans' expression became serious, as he stood upright and met Karl's eyes.

"Karl" he paused to sigh, "Jemand ermordet dein Bruder"

I didn't understand him word for word, seeing as how the only German I knew came from a course I took in high school, but I knew enough to know that Hans got straight to the point.

Karl was still for a moment. I suppose he expected Hans to say it was a joke. In that moment I sympathized. I too could be in Karl shoes in an hour or less. When the words finally did processed he snapped into a rage. I stepped back now knowing why Hans had stood me off to the side. Karl roared in anguish, tore apart the room, and flipped over Holly's secretary's desk. Deranged, would be the best way to describe the scene. Hans took hold of the front of his shirt and threw him up against the office windows.

"I want blood!" Karl growled.

"You'll have it" Hans assured, "But first let Heinrick plant the detonators, and Theo prepare the vault. After we call the police they'll waste hours trying to negotiate, and then you can tear the building apart looking for this man! But until then we do. not. alter. the. plan!"

"And if he alters if?"

Hans let go of Karl in thought.

They started bantering back in forth in German a bit more calmly but way too fast for me to pick up. I sat on the seat in front of Holly's desk and began to try to gather the gist of the conversation. As far as I could tell Karl was insisting that they look for the man, who at this point would bet my life on is John, but Hans disagreed. Suddenly their conversation was cut by a voice from the walkie talkie

"Mayday mayday!"

It was John. I felt my eyes widen and my heart flutter.

"Anyone copy channel 9. Terrorists have seized the Nakitomi building and are holding at least thirty people hostage. I repeat, an unknown number of terrorist six or more armed with automatic weapons at Nakitomi plaza century city"

"Where's the best place to transmit" Hans asked himself.

"Somebody answer me goddamnit!" John's voice scratched through the walkie talkie

"The roof, go. Go!" Hans ordered.

Karl and two other ran out of the room. As soon as they left my mind began to panic. What chance did John have against three of them? I mean he was a cop and all but..

"Sir this channel is reserved for emergency calls only" said a woman's voice through the walkie talkie.

"No fucking shit lady! Does it sound like I'm ordering a pizza?!"

Hans sighed and turned off the walkie talkie. I thought over Hans' and Karl's conversation.

"This makes things more interesting" Hans commented.

"Speaking of interesting" I moved my way into the conversation, "What are the detonators for?"

"Explosives" -smart ass

"Oh, really?" I replied sarcastically.

"When you go after 640 million dollars people tend to care when it is missing. Which makes them motivated to find you, unless of course, they think you're dead"

"You plan to destroy the building"

He sighed and clicked the walkie talkie back on, "This is not a part of myself I planned on sharing with you" he confessed taking a seat a Holly's desk.

"Please, you probably do this will all of the girls" I scowled.

"Are you aware that you're terribly caustic?" he said losing his patience with me.

I could tell, but at the same time I just couldn't stop myself. I could barely stop from shaking let alone censor myself.

"You are only alive for one reason and that's because I say so" he asserted, "I believe you lack a firm grip on your mortality"

"You tricked me" I accused pacing around the office, "I found you cultured, polite, a sensitive, a normal human being with a respect for life"

"In which of those do I lack?" he countered calmly, "I am cultured, I've been to more countries than you could dream of traveling to. I am educated. I have several degrees. I've attended both Oxford, and Cambridge. As you've previously witnessed I do have the capacity for politeness. And believe me, I understand the weight and consequence of -death more than you could imagine. Now if you would please sit down"

I did in the chair in front of Holly's desk.

"You're wrong though. I'm not alive because you say so. I'm alive because I say so"

He raised his eyebrows at that, "You're not wrong..They're taking a while"

They were, and it was three versus one.

The walkie talkie went off, and they started back and forth in German again.

Well, at least two were still alive.

"Where's Karl" Hans asked.

I heard Karls voice answer, "He's in the elevator shaft"

John was trapped.

"Perfect the elevators are locked off he can't escape. Just shut him in and come back down" Hans commanded.

I've never felt so relieved. He'd find his way out, and if he couldn't maybe I could find my way to him.

"Nien" Karl responded.  
>"Karl the police are probably on their way already...Karl. I can stall them but not if they hear gunshots. If you lock him in he'll be neutralized"<p>

The response was a static click.

"Damn" he snarled slamming the walkie talkie on the desk before turning to me, "You look worried"

I hadn't even noticed how much I'd let my expression change.

"Yes, well, as you can imagine as a hostage. I don't exactly want the man trying to save us all dead"

"I'm not so much a villain, you know. Think of me more like an anti-hero of sorts"

"Are you insisting you lack positive qualities?" I asked, "I agree"

"I'm saying I may hold some villainous qualities"

"I tend to lean to the good side when it comes to good versus evil"

"nothing my dear, is black and white

"Penguins, pandas, newspapers, old movies, orcas, Michael Jackson"I listed.

He smiled at me a moment then his expression became curious.

"Tell me, what do you think is happening? What would be your next step if you were I?"

"Are you asking for my advice?"

"No, I'm merely wondering how your mind works"

I paused a moment to fully digest everything, "I think I figured it out for the most part. With the exception of your escape and how you plan unlock the vault. Next step, I assume, is to wait for the police, then the federal authorities and jerk them around until you find your opening. Then the bomb"

"Mr. Officer should be here any moment now" he picked up the walkie talkie and stood up to lean against the window, "Everyone quiet" he said into it.

I got up slowly to watch out the cop car pull up out front.

"Kristoff" he said.

"I had a feeling you'd be callin" came a voice from the walkie talkie

"Unlock the door for him. Do as planned, someone will take care of him if necessary"

The cop stepped out for the car and began to approach the building.

"It's just some fat cop." I advised, "What threat could he pose to anyone that isn't a hamburger"

"I know you're new but try to pick up on how we do things around here"

"You're spoiled!" I growled.

He turned around quickly and grabbed me by the upper arm pulling me close to his face. I held eye contact, though I admit I could breathe.

"I am" he said firmly.

He dropped me and went back to looking outside.

"Someone" I said, "Is starting to sound a little high strung. Moody"

Then a crash came from a few stories below us.

The walkie talkie went off they were already taking care of it. A few moments later the cop walked out of the building and got back into his car. I sighed in relief.

"Are you satisfied?" he asked as if he'd done me a favor.

"Somewhat"

A sudden blur went past the window. I ran to the window.

"Was that-"

"I believe that was Tony" he said as a corpse crashed into the black and white, "Schießen Sie ihn"

Gun shots sounded and the cop was driving began driving like a maniac to escape them until he crashed off of a ledge.

"I'm starting not to like our missing party guest"

"I'm sure the feeling is mutual" I assured.

"Would you be so kind to take a seat"

I did, and he sat at Holly's desk again. His henchmen began to file in. Not handling the situation as calmly as him.

"Everyone relax" he finally said, "This is a matter of inconvenient timing. That's all but police action was inevitable and just so happens to be necessary. So let them fumble about outside and stay calm. This is simply the beginning"

The radio fuzzed, and he practically jumped to grab it.

"I thought I told all of you I want radio silence, until further notice"

"I'm very sorry Hans" John crackled through the transmission, " I didn't get that message. Think you should've put it on the bulletin board. Every since I waxed Tony and Marco and his friend here, I figured you and Karl and Franco might be a little lonely. So I wanted to give you a call"

"How does he know so much abou-" one of them started, but Hans shushed him.

"That's very kind of you. Seem you are our mysterious party guest. You are most troublesome for a security guard"

"ERK! Sorry Hans, wrong guess. Would you like to go for double jeopardy where the scores can really change?"

Hans looked perplexed for a moment.

"He's referring to a television game show" I explained.

"Who are you then?"

"Just a fly in the ointment Hans, the monkey is the wrench, pain in the ass"

Han's turned to his henchmen, "Check on all the others. Don't use the radios. See if he is lying about Tony, and find out if anyone else is missing"

They headed out.

"Mr. Mystery-guest, are you still there?"

"...Yeah, I'm still here. Unless you wanna open the front door for me"

"Im afraid not. But you have me at a loss. You know my name but who are you? Just another American who's saw too many movies as a child? Another youth of a bankrupt country who thinks he's John Wayne, Rambo, Marshall Dylan?"

"I was always kinda partial to Roy Rogers actually. Really liked those sequent shirts" John joked.

"Do you really think that you have a chance against us Mr. Cowboy?"

"Yippee ki yay motherfucker" John said ending the transmission.


End file.
